The Demon Who Fall For An Angel
by Rhea Rhee
Summary: Sophie wasn't the only girl who lived in Howl's Castle. There's a girl named Rika, who can see the future, but she has lost her memories about her past. Follow Calcifer, Sophie, Rika and Howl as they struggle to break each other curses and bring Rika's memories back. Sorry suck at summaries! Based on the movie!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Howl's Moving Castle! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

A girl woke up due her vision of an old woman entering the castle. The girl's name was Rika, a girl who lived in the Howl's Castle. She didn't remember much about her past, and Howl seemed to hide it from her. She has long blonde hair and a pair of violet eyes, she looked like one of the noble family. She was rather the most calm and collected person than anyone in the castle.

The first thing she remembered was waking up probably in the middle of the night, with Howl sleeping on the side of the bed. When she asked about who she was, he just answered " You're Rika, and you'll be staying with me for now on." Since then, she lived with him, and a fire demon named Calcifer. Not long after that, a boy came and became Howl's apprentice.

Sometimes, they studied magic together, but Howl never really let her to go outside and told her to stay inside of her room because of the lack of her psychical health. Howl was impressed by her ability to see the future and magic, you could say she can use magic too a.k.a a witch... the one who was unknown to the outside world.

They grew up together and somehow ended up like a family. It was an incredibly awkward family, but they got along pretty well.

She stood up and walked out from her room with a blanket in hand, she slowly crept down the stairs and peeking down to see the old woman from her vision who was sleeping in front of the fire. She walked towards the old woman and wrapped the blanked around her body

"What a nasty spell." she muttered quietly.

"How'd you know she was here? You even got a blanket for her." the fire said.

Rika turned towards the fire and smiled, "You perfectly know how." she replied.

"You should be resting, Howl will throw a fit on me if I let you to wonder out from your room."

She just laughed softly, "Well, I can't be inside of my room for the rest of my life, Cal." she replied.

"But Howl told you to rest, at least until tomorrow, when he returns." the fire sighed.

"Say..." she started, "You made a bargain with this obaa-san, right?"

The fire choke out and stared at her "Please don't tell Howl about this."

"I won't, don't worry." she giggled, "So, what did you want in return?"

"To break the spell that chain me to this place." the fire huffed

"Of course you want that..." she smiled slightly, "So, Howl will be back tomorrow, right?"

"Mm-hm," the fire nodded, "You should go back to bed."

"Okay... good night Calcifer," Rika smiled as she made her way towards the stair before pausing. "Oh, and please take care of our guest "

"Right, as if I don't have anything in my hand right now..." he paused, "But since it was you, I'll do it"

"Thank you Calcifer, you're the best." she smiled and turned around to climb up the stairs, leaving a blushing fire behind.

* * *

The morning came slowly, a knock was heard from the front door, as the old woman who's sleeping in front of the fire place woke up. As footsteps was heard, coming from upstairs, she pretended to sleep again with a loud fake snore.

"Ara, who is this?" a little boy asked as he stared at the old woman.

"Porthaven!"Calcifer informed as the boy walked away from the woman and pulled out a blue cloak from the messy table.

"When did she get in?" he wondered as he pulled down the hood down and a beard appeared, disguising himself as an old man. "Stand by," he said as he walked towards the door as she switched the dial to the blue color and opened the door.

"Why, Mayor, sir." the boy greeted.

"The sun is already high. Is master Jenkins at home?" he questioned.

"The master is out. I answer in his stead." he replied.

"An invitation from His Majesty. It has come to war," the Mayor said as he pulled out a letter and gave it to the boy "His Majesty desires every wizard, magician, even the witches, to aid our homeland. His presence is imperative. That is all."

The boy nodded and closed the door, "Ara? War again?" a girl voice said as all of them looked towards the stairs to see Rika walking down with a blanked wrapped around her shoulder, "Good morning everyone."

"A beautiful girl..." the old woman muttered as she stood in awe while she watch the girl walked towards them.

"Good morning too, Rika-san," Markl greeted back "It's seems like the war has come again."

"Anyway! Who are you?" Markl asked to the old woman.

"Calcifer let me in." she replied.

"It's not me. She wandered in from the Wastes." Calcifer said

"The Wastes?" Markl wondered as he pulled off his hood, "That's strange... You're not a witch are you?"

"A witch could never get in," Calcifer said in defense as the door bell rang, "Porthaven, again."

"I'll get it!" Markl exclaimed as he put the letter inside of a book before he pulled down his hood again and walked over to the door and swung it open.

Then, a girl with a short brown hair walked into the living room. Rika smiled at the girl before making her way towards the table and began to arrange some book away, to make a space for them to eat. She pulled out some silverware and wiped the dirt before moving to the plates, since the sink was packed with dirty dishes.

After she sets down all of the plates, knives, forks and spoons, Rika walked to grab a plate of bacon, a basket of eggs and a frying pan. She stalked to the fire and smiled at the fire and softly said "Let's make some breakfast, Cal."

And with that, he paused and stared at the girl, "God no." he groaned in protest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And yes! I'm back people :) Hehehe sorry for the delay on re-writing... I have a really bad writer block, but well, I'll update as soon as I can, But please leave a review :)**

 **Love, Rhee Reinna**

 **XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Howl's Moving Castle! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Calcifer hesitated for a moment but he sighed as Rika put the frying pan on top of him. This wasn't the first time he follow her order, he just can't resist those eyes of hers. While she was cooking, she glanced at the woman who's curiously played with the door as she laughed at her.

"Obaa-san" She called out as the woman and Markl turned towards "Come over here, I'll show you how to use the fire"

"What?! Rika! Seriously?!" Calcifer yelled as his head poked out form under the pan "It's enough for me to take orders form you and Howl! I don't need more people bossing me around!"

"Be nice Cal" Rika said as she waved the woman come over

"He's a persistent one, but he is really nice" She said as she handed her the pan "Go and try it"

"It's impossible, he only listen to you and Howl-san" Markl said to Rika who just smiled at him "Markl, would you be so kind to make us some tea?"

Markl stood there, dumbfounded by the girl before nodding "Okay" he said as he run off and grabbed a kettle

"That's right I din't listen to anyone but them! I won't cook for you!" Calcifer said as he exploded as he stick out his tongue "I'm a powerful fire demon!"

"You'll do as I say or I'll pour water on you!" The woman threatened before leaning in to whisper "Or I should tell Howl about our bargain?"

"Che! Che!" The fire whined "I never should've let this baa-chan in"

"So what'll it be?" The woman forced the pan onto him, successfully calming him down

"See? Be a good fire, okay, Calcifer?" Rika smiled as she patted on the woman's shoulder "You're doing great"

"Hey! Hey! I'll burn the bacon" The fire complained

"I'll get the bread and cheese" Rika said as she walked off to the counter and pulled out a bread and cheese. Suddenly, the dial spun to black color and the door opened, revealing a tired looking blonde man.

"Howl-san, welcome home" Markl greeted as he walked over to him "You have letters form the king. To Jenkins and Pendragon"

Without looking at his apprentice, he climb up the small stair and head straight towards the old woman

"Calcifer, you're so obedient" Howl stated, and they could hear an amusement in his voice

Calcifer poked his head out and whined out "She bullied me! and Rika made me to!"

"Of course she did. That's not an easy thing to do" He said as he glanced at Rika who's setting down the cheese and bread on the table. He turned his eyes toward the old woman "Who exactly are you?"

"Ah-"

"She is Sophie-san" Rika answered in her place "She is our new cleaning lady. She just started work today"

"I'm not even going to ask where'd you get her name" Calcifer said as she laughed lightly

Howl stared at Sophie before he forced Sophie aside "Give me that" he said as he took over the pan "Pass me three more bacon slices and eight more eggs"

Sophie stood in surprise before she did as she was told "And who hired you to clean?" The wizard asked as he cracked another egg shell

"Why, I hired myself. I've never seen such a filthy house" she said

"Well, we do need someone to help me" Rika smiled "Since you didn't let me to clean up this mess"

"Hmm" he hummed in respond "Rika, have you set the plates?"

"Yes" she beamed "It's all set"

"Okay" he nodded as he bought the sizzling pan over and put the bacon and eggs onto them

"Sophie-san come and join us" Rika called out as she sat beside Markl

"You're all ganging up on me" Calcifer whined

"Sorry cal" Rika smiled as Calcifer just whined as Markl poured the tea

"Markl" Howl asked as he handed him a bread

"Yes" Markl replied as he took the bred

"Sophie-san?" he questioned again

"Ah? Thank you" Sophie nodded and took the slices

"Rika?" he turned towards the blonde who sat next to him. He frowned when he saw her looking at her plate with a blank stare as he repeated himself "Rika?"

"H-Huh?" Rika looked up to see his cerulean orbs filled with pure concern

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, of course!" Rika nodded as she took the bread from him "Thank you"

Howl stared at her for a moment before letting it go "So friends" he started "Please enjoy our meal"

"Yeah!" Markl exclaimed "Haven't had a real breakfast in a long while"

Markl excitedly ate his meal in haste "So many manners to teach..." Sophie muttered as she watch Rika giggled at Markl and wiped the mess on his face

"Markl, slow down" Rika smiled as she patted the boy before she moved towards her food

"So, What's that in your pocket?" Howl asked with a pair of curious eyes

"Eh?" Sophie asked in surprise, dropping the egg that was on her spoon before she started to rummage through her pocket. She pulled out a neatly folded red paper and stared at it in confusion "I wonder What it is..."

"Let me" Howl slightly demanded to the old woman and just as Sophie reached her hand out to give the wizard the note, the red paper burst into flames and fall down to the table while printing the message onto it.

"Ah! It's scorched into the table. Howl-san, this is...?" Markl asked in excitement

"Ancient sorcery" Rika answered in his stead "A powerful one, from the witch of the waste" She explained without taking a glance at the message. Howl looked up to her and gazed at her before turning around to the message

"Eh? Can you read them?" Markl asked as Rika opened her mouth, but Howl beat her into it.

"You who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man, your heart shall be mine..." he read them "Well, that's too much for the table"

He put his hand on the burn marks, he slid his palm across them as the message began to disappear. They all stared at him in awe as he slid it like it was nothing than a dirt "Wow, it's gone" Markl exclaimed as he leaned into the table to look at the spot where the scorches once resided.

"The scorch mark may be gone, but not the spell" Howl explained as he held his hand before standing up while taking his plate "Friends, continue your meal"

He walked towards the fire place and dumped his breakfast to Calcifer who seems to enjoy them "Calcifer, move the castle 100 kilometers..."

They all watched as Howl walked up to the stairs, then poking his head over the railing and added "And send hot water to the bath"

"Eh? Not that too!" he whined as he turned towards Rika who stared at the stairs in a worried face "He'll be okay"

Rika who seems to snap out form her thought turned towards him and smiled "You're right" she nodded "Thanks Calcifer"

"You're welcome" he replied "It's my work to keep you comfortable around here"

Markl looked at Sophie "Speaking of work..." he started "Do you for the Witch of the waste?"

Sophie, who seemed to be offended by such a question, frowned at him and glared "Don't be stupid! The witch-" she was struggling to open her mouth when they was glued together and she was trying to get the words out from her mouth

"That's the curse's side effect" Rika informed when Markl looked at her questioningly as they watched her trying to unclasp her lips "And you might want to get your plate, Markl"

He hurriedly grabbed his plate as Rika took hers just before the old woman slammed her fists on top of the table, causing a few thing to fall over from the table "Damn that Witch of the Waste. Wait till I get my hand on her!" she growled out "Let me finish eating this"

Sitting back down, the old woman began spooning her food into her mouth angrily. Rika and Markl put their table down as well as they continued their meal silently. This old woman was clearly interesting in their eyes, but they didn't want to piss her off.

Better to stay out form her.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Howl's Moving Castle! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Sophie immediately began work as soon as breakfast was over. She put a cloth over her gray braid and another over her nose and mouth, hanging up her shawl and tying her dress so it wouldn't get in her way. she started off with sweeping the roof angrily before moving back to the floor. "Bugs, you'd better scurry away or I'll sweep you out!" She hissed as every bugs ran across the room, trying to escape the angered woman. "Every last one of you, mocking me" she grumbled.

Rika who's upstairs, inside of her room, smiled slightly as she heard the old woman continue to grumble. She sat on the couch which Holw provided for her along with a ton of books for her to read, so she didn't have to go outside. After hours of reading she felt something was wrong, so she went downstairs, towards the concrete fire place.

She saw Calcifer was already removed from the hearth and was struggling to stay on a piece of wood suspended over a metal container. He was whimpering for help and then fell into the metal container as the cork he was holding onto crumbled into pieces. Without thinking any further, Rika calmly picked up the metal container and threw two logs onto the grate. She turned the metal container over in her hand, revealing a blue flame pulsing around the object that had been weighting Calcifer down.

As she blow softly on the pulsing flame until it grew to burn red, she saw a starry night sky, it was blurry, but she was able to see billions of stars streaked across the sky and fell to the ground. The place seemed so familiar, yet she can't remember the detail. Suddenly, she felt herself sank underwater and everything went dark.

"Rika!" A strong voice called pulling her out of her thought

Her eyes shot open and found herself staring into a cerulean sea orbs which belonged to Howl. Rika blinked a few times before looking into her hands, but Calcifer was no longer in her hands. Her eyes landed on the growing fire that had been returned to his rightful place.

She sighed in relief and her legs decided to gave up as she let herself to fall, Howl quickly reached out to grab her and looked at her with worry

"Careful" He breathed out as he helped her to stand up "Can you stand?"

Rika who's dumbfounded, nodded at him "Yes, I'm sorry"

"How did you touch Calcifer without burning your hands?" he questioned "And how did you retrieved him?"

"I-" Rika frowned as she tried to remember how did she do that "I guess... I just did?"

Nobody but him could remove Calcifer from the fireplace, let alone touch the flame with their bare fingers. It also confused Rika to the end. The sound of footsteps coming up from the front door interrupted them. Howl dropped his hand from Rika's shoulder and double checked her for any injuries before looking towards the front entrance.

"Try not to torment my friend" Howl told Sophie when he see her came back in with Markl behind her. Sophie and Markl shifted out of the way as he stalked towards the door.

"Master Howl, are you going out now?" the young boy asked as Howl closed the door and switched the dial to black.

"Markl, make sure the cleaning lady doesn't get carried away while I'm gone" Howl instructed "And Rika"

Rika looked up in surprise as she looked towards him "Yes?"

"Go get some rest and don't go outside while I'm gone" this time his voice was demanding

"Alright" Rika nodded as he returned the nod before opening the door and flying off into a world of darkness and flames. The door slammed behind him and automatically switched back to Porthaven.

"Sophie, what did you do now?" Markl asked and Sophie shrugged.

"She abused me!" Calcifer yelled " If it wasn't for Rika, who knows what would have happened. If I die, Howl dies too, I hope you know"

"I'm the cleaning lady. It's my job to clean" Sophie exerted hotly as the fire demon shrank back. Sophie proceeded towards the stairs only to be stopped by Markl who rushed in front of her, throwing his arm out to block her path.

"Wait, you can't come up here!" He cried out

"If I were you, I'd put your precious things away in a hurry" She advised, trying to hide a smirk on her face.

Markl gasped, looking back upstairs then said hurriedly "Save my room for last, okay?"

Before Sophie could reply, he already running upstairs panicked.

Sophie chuckled "These little outbursts seem to be giving me some energy" she muttered before continuing up the stairs.

"Rika" Calcifer called as soon as Sophie was out of sight

"Yes?" she replied softly as she looked at him

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tired" Calcifer said with a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah... I'm alright" she smiled "How about you? Are you sure you're alright, Cal?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now" he chuckled "Thanks to you"

"I'm glad" Rika smiled and stared down at her hands. There were so many questions left unanswered. Her mind was wondering about the vision she saw earlier when she touched Calcifer. She slowly took a deep breath and let it all out

"What are you frustrated about?" Calcifer asked, knowing that if she do that, it means she was in deep frustration. Rika bit her lip and pulled a chair to sat in front of him

"I think the curse is getting worse day by days. You nearly died today, maybe it was a warning. What if next time, I'm won't be there to save you?" Rika muttered as hot tears building up on her violet eyes "I don't think I can break the curse..."

"Okay stop" Calcifer interrupted her "First, I won't die and I refuse to die"

"You can't actually choose, Cal" Rika replied with a small weak smile

Completely ignoring her, Calcifer continued "Second, I know we can break the spell because we've got you! I mean you're the smart ones in here! I believe you would find something sooner or later! I can guarantee that you will be the one to break this curse!"

"How can you be so sure?" Rika questioned

"I don't know... I just did" he shrugged as Rika giggled

"You're weird Cal" she smiled

"Rika-san! Oh god! Come over here!" Sophie's voice rang from upstairs as Rika blinked and nodded to Calcifer before making her way up to the old woman. She see Sophie was standing out on the balcony. The old woman waved the towards the girl to come closer.

Rika hesitated before she stepped out to the balcony. Her eyes sparkled wondrously in the sunlight, staring in awe at the scenery."It's beautiful" she muttered

"I know, right?" Sophie breathed out. Rika quickly went to the stairs

"Calcifer!" she called out to him over and over again "Cal!"

"God! Rika, what happened? You gave me a heart attack!" Calcifer said as soon as the girl stood in front of him

"You're magic is incredible! It's a first class magic!" Rika laughed cheerfully as Calcifer blushed

"You think so?!" he asked in a happy tone before he paused "Wait, you went outside?"

"Just to the balcony" she explained

Calcifer paused before he looked at her "Well, you look fine and more energetic... so maybe you could go outside... But! With Sophie or Markl okay?!"

"Okay, thanks Cal"


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Howl's Moving Castle! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"Turnip, stop pulling it so hard." Markl whined as he tried to hold on to the clothesline while the Turnip Head pulled them across the field. Rika laughed lightly as she helped Sophie to hang the clothes while she looked around the scenery.

Before they know it, the laundry is done

"Finally" Rika smiled in satisfaction as she rubbed her temple

"Can we take a break now?" Markl pleaded to Sophie

"Yes, Markl, we can take a break now." Sophie chuckled

"How about having some tea out here?" Rika suggested, "I'd like to enjoy more of the scenery."

"That's a good idea" Sophie nodded "Alright then, me and Markl will bring the table and chairs"

"Eh? No, I'll do it" Rika said

"But Howl won't be impressed if he heard you lifting heavy stuff, right?" Sophie raised her eyebrow

"... That's right... Sorry..." Rika looked at Sophie apologetically, "At least let me prepare the tea... and maybe something to eat?"

Sophie hesitantly looked at Rika who's giving her an irresistible puppy's eyes "Fine, but if you need help just tell me, okay?" Sophie said in defeat

"Okay" Rika smiled triumphantly as they got into the castle. Once they're inside the castle, Sophie and Markl cleared off a small table while Rika move towards the kitchen to make some food.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Calcifer asked with a frown

"Sophie and Rika-san thought that it'd be nice if we had some tea outside." Markl answered as he struggle to drag the table across the floor.

"Here, let me help you with that." Sophie said as they carried the table towards the door

"Oh right, that reminds me, Cal, could you boil some hot water for the tea?" Rika smiled sweetly as she looked at the fire

"No!" the demon shouted, "Boil your own water!" Rika completely ignored him and grabbed the kettle and filling it with water while humming slightly.

"Hey! Are even listening to me?" Calcifer asked as he watched her walked towards him

"Please~" Rika pouted

"No, this time I won't lose to you" Calcifer said as he closed his eyes "I'm not even going to look at you"

"Please, please, please~" Rika chanted sweetly, but Calcifer tried his best to ignore him "Mou... don't be so mean to me, Cal..."

"It was quiet the opposite!" Calcifer opened his eyes to looked at her and he lowered his guard. Rika smiled at this and quickly placed the kettle onto the fire before he even had time to react.

"Well, maybe I'm a little bit mean to you" she grinned "Sorry Cal"

"Geez, if you wasn't such a nice girl, I'll definitely burn this down" Calcifer sighed

"Thank goodness then" she grinned innocently

"Rika-san, do you need any help?" Markl who came rushing into the house asked

"Oh right, could you get the plates?" Rika asked as she walked to get the ham and bread.

"Sure." The apprentice replied then walked towards the cupboards.

Once the kettle boiled and the food was ready, they brought everything out and joined Sophie by the water. "I think he likes doing the laundry." Markl said as they watched Turnip Head hop towards the lake.

"Looks like he'll have it dry in no time." Sophie said in agreement as Rika pored them some of the tea

"I bet Turnip was some kind of demon." Markl said while reaching for the bread, "Calcifer doesn't seem to mind him."

"You're right, maybe he's a demon of the dead." Sophie said absentmindedly.

"But he is nice... so I don't think he's a demon for that matter" Rika smiled slightly

"Well, he did lead me to this wonderful place, so maybe he's the good kind." The old lady explained.

"Maybe." Rika smiled

Everyone was silent after that, they seemed to drift off into their own worlds while admiring the scenery at the same time.

"I think I'd better get the laundry. It looks like it's going to rain." Rika said after seeing the sun was about to set and storm clouds were slowly assembling.

"Huh?" Markl snap out of his thought, and looked at Rika "Oh right, don't worry Rika-san, I'm on it."

Within seconds, he was running towards Turnip Head, the laundry basket in his hands. Looking over at Sophie, Rika smiled and decided to leave her alone to enjoy herself. She quietly collected the dirty dishes and stalked towards the castle, leaving the old woman a few extra minutes to herself.

After they brought everything inside, Rika began to fold the laundry. "Markl, could you go call Sophie in, please? It's getting dark."

"Yeah, for sure." The boy replied, then left to go get the grandma.

Once all the clothes were folded, Rika walked towards the couch and flopped down onto the soft, red cushions. "That's quiet tiring" Rika sighed slightly as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"Well, at least you're not the one who's moving a giant castle every day." Calcifer said from the fire place

"That's true." Rika giggled.

The front door creaked open as Sophie and Markl walked back inside the castle. It was already night when Sophie approaches Rika

"Um, Rika-san?" the old lady called hesitantly.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Rika asked

"I was just wondering," Sophie paused before asking, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh right... about that" Rika paused "We don't have a spare bedroom... Oh! I know you could use my room!"

"What?" Sophie asked in surprise "No, no... That won't be necessary and I think Howl won't like it either"

"True" Calcifer said

"Well... that's true" Rika nodded as she paused to think for a moment "I guess you could just sleep down here. Would it be alright if you sleep on the couch?"

"That'd be alright" Sophie nodded

"Wait a minute, I'll get the pillow and blanket" Rika said as she walked upstairs and returned with blanked and pillow in her hands, she placed the item on the sofa. "There... I hope you'd be comfortable here"

"Thank you, Rika-san" Sophie nodded before she paused and glanced at the fire "But I don't think I'm comfortable with Calcifer staring at me all night"

"Hey, I do not stare at people. Besides, who would want to stare at you all night?" Calcifer yelled in defense

Rika just shook her head and smiled at Sophie "We could move the couch behind the curtains if you don't mind"

"Alright." The grandma agreed.

Markl helped Rika to clear up the space under the stairs and pushed the couch into the tiny space.

"Alright" Rika smiled "That should do it."

"It's perfect," Sophie replied "Thank you"

"You're welcome... well, I'll be upstairs if you need me" Rika said "Have a goodnight everyone"

They called a good night as Rika made her way up the stairs.


End file.
